Also Your Hair Is On Fire (Collab)
by hghrules
Summary: (Merome/Pewdiecry) A collaboration with gilamonster18. Felix and Cry have an interesting relationship... meaning Felix beats up Cry constantly and then immediately apologizes. (What?) Then we have Mitch, who has just recently moved to New Jersey, and Jerome, who dislikes Mitch immediately. How much will it take to make these boys forget the bad beginnings and start over?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, Rulers! My friend Gillian (gilamonster18) and I are making a Merome/Pewdiecry Collab. WOOT WOOT! I had to edit some of the language in her parts to make it kid-friendly. :3 She does Felix and Mitch's parts, and I do Ryan and Jerome's (for the most part.). Also, sorry about the name-thing, I think she might be using his real name on her channel, but I'll try to limit the use of "Ryan" and depend on "Cry" a bit more. _

_If you enjoy reading fics with more vulgar language, by all means, go to her page (on wattpad, I think that's the only place she's posting it) and read her fic. It does make it more dramatic, and I have to admit my stomach flips a little harder when Felix adds some super offensive name-calling to his punches. But I want my account to have only kid-friendly junk, so, without further ado, TEH STORY!_

_OH WAIT. ACTUALLY. I forgot to say, ya know that poll/contest thingy thing on my message board/profile page? The winner was Merome with five points (I'm combining the and wattpad results). Second place was SetoSolace with four points, and third was Skylox with three points. Pewdiecry only got one vote. Technically, I guess I should be making you guys either a Merome or a Merome/SetoSolace fanfic, but... Well. Sorry bout that. ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE RESULT OF THE POLL THINGY, THIS IS THE NEW FIC. It just has some added Pewdiecry. In fact, the entire first chapter is pewdiecry. I'm sorry. Just wait, second chapter is Merome. :3_

_Okay, now read. For realz. Seriously._

_Nao._

**Chapter ONE**

**Place: At a highschool somewhere in Florida (in another dimension, don't question it)**

**Time: I WON'T TELL YOU!**

**Cry's POV**

I sigh and walk quickly through the hallway. Screw the locker, I just wanna get to class. At least with a teacher around I'm sort of kind of mildly safe in a way. Sometimes. Occasionally. If my luck is in a good mood.

Unfortunately, my speed-walk is not as fast as I'd like it to be, and the school bully soon catches up with me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and, if it were anyone else, I'd spin around and punch their face in, but there are two reasons that I won't do that to this person:

1: He's my personal bully. And he hurts.

2: He's incredibly, undeniably, way too flipping hot.

**Felix's POV**

**Place: In a highschool**

**Time: PFFT, you don't gotta knowww**

I see that stupid kid with the mask speed walking down the hall.. I know he's going to try to get away from me… NOT TADAY! I grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"What heck are you TRYING to look at, you little mothertrucker?"

"Well, I WAS looking ahead of me, but now I've been graced with the sight of YOUR lovely face," he says sarcastically. THAT LITTLE...

"YOU KNOW I'M SO FABULOUS, YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!" I scream in his face. And then he looked down at his dirty, disgusting, poor people shoes and I swear I saw him blush… WHAT THE HECK? IS HE GAYYYYYY? "What are you looking at now… FAG?" I said forcefully.

"Well, your face was making me want to vomit, so I had to avert my gaze. My apologies," he sneers.

*WHACK* I punched him in the nose and he went flying. When he hit the ground he just laid there. Normally he'd get back up and say some nasty comment, but he just laid there. I started to worry. I ran over. Blood was gushing from his nose and mouth. He just laid there. I started to shake him and yell in his face. The only reason I bully him is because I don't want him to know my secret…

**Cry's POV**

He… He's not… worried… Is he? No. No one cares about me, no one ever will, he told me that himself. I'm just a worthless faggot. He said so. And I completely believe him, because there's no reason not to. I get picked on and bullied non-stop at school. My parents hate me at home, they can't wait for me to move out. I am not, and never will be, loved.

So why the flip is he worried?

I finally catch my breath and glance up at him. "S-Screw… you..," I whisper before using all the strength I have left to push myself off the floor and sprint to second hour, since I missed first.

You're being stupid, Cry. He could never love you. Stop lying to yourself. It'll only hurt more in the end.

I settle down in the back of the classroom, as far from the teacher as possible. Then I think better of it and move to the front, because what if Felix or one of his friends is in this class? I want someone of authority to be right there to save me if I somehow anger him.

Now, all I have to do is sit tight and try to stop blushing while I think about how worried Felix looked after I collapsed. I guess I could allow myself a little time to daydream….

**Felix's POV**

**Place: cafeteria**

**Time: LUNCH DUUHHHH**

I grab a tray and get the disgusting lunches they normally serve… except today… It was "I dug this out of the trash can, puked on it a few times, fed it to a horse, put it in the oven and plopped it on my tray". They really need someone who knows what they are doing in here.

Anyways I saw the kid with the mask… I never did know his name but to me his name was faggot. I looked behind me and saw my clan of bros behind me waiting for me to sit down. "Hey, guys, go sit somewhere else. I've got things I need to take care of…" I said evilly to throw them off and think I was going to do something cruel to him. I looked around to see if I could find the kid with the mask. I looked at his table and saw nobody sitting there. I walked over with confidence and slammed my tray down on the table. He jumped and looked up to see me and then grunted and I swear I heard him chuckling to himself.

"What do you want?" He sneered.

"I just… wanted to say something." I told him

"Well say what you wanna say and leave. I'm not up for your crap right now." He said as he put his head down.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you for all these years…" I said quite shyly.

"I'm not going to believe your lies. Get the flip away. I don't want to talk to you." He said. I was crushed. Why the heck did I do this to him? I need to know his name at least.

"Okay, I'll leave. What is your name?" I asked EXTREMELY shyly.

"Uh…. Ryan… Bye Felix."

"Bye, Ryan." I said and I walked back to my lunch table.

**Cry's POV**

That was, by far, the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. He… He… Felix aplogized. I didn't even think he knew the word "sorry" existed!

MIND. BLOOOOOWN.

So now I'm sitting here, alone, at my lunch table, wishing I hadn't been so rude and pushed him away. He was just trying to be nice-

NUUU! NO, RYAN, NO! IT'S A TRICK! IT HAS TO BE A TRICK! HE'S GOING TO MAKE YOU TRUST HIM AND THEN HE'S GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND FEAST ON YOUR FLESH WHILE DRINKING YOUR BLOOD!

Well. It might not be that bad. But it can't be that good, either.

I will not put my guard down.

… But should I?

Argh, all this thinking and being indecisive is making my brain hurt. Screw lunch, it tastes like poop anyway. I'm going to go find the Late Nighters. Or at least one or two of them. "Hey, Russ, what's up?" I ask after pulling out my phone and dialing his number.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Red at her parents' house. Watching movies. You?"

"My personal bully just walked up to me and told me he was sorry," I say, laughing as I slide my crappy lunch off the tray and into the trash can.

Russ laughs. "Seriously? Why?"

"I have no idea," I say honestly as I set the tray down in its designated spot. As I head toward the building's exit, I add, "He punched me in the hall, I collapsed, he flipped out, I ran. At lunch, he came up to my table and just said that he was sorry for hurting me so much. Then he asked me for my name."

"Did you tell him your real one?"

I sigh. "Yeah, it sort of just slipped out. So now one of the people I hate the most is part of the small group of people that knows my actual name."

"That sucks. So much for anonymity. He'll probably go telling everyone, now. But, at least you've got the mask."

I nod, before realizing he can't see me. "Yeah, that helps. Even if they find out my name is Ryan, they won't ever find out I'm their Ryan."

"Alright. So, are you coming over or what?"

"I don't want to interrupt whatever you and Red are doing…"

"Just watching some stupid movie on TV. Like, the Adventures of Time, or..," he trails off and I can hear Red correcting him. "Oh, okay, it's Adventure Time. Cartoon starring a talking dog and an adventurous kid."

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess I'll come over for a bit. I'm fairly sure Felix and I share the same class after lunch, and I'm not in the mood to interact with him in any way. I'll probably just skip the rest that class and come back for the end of the day."

"Got it. We'll be waiting!" I can hear their TV blaring loudly, "With Jake the Dog, and Finn the Human, the fun will never end, Adventure Time!" I chuckle quietly, say goodbye, and hang up, shoving the phone into my jeans pocket as I step out onto the crosswalk.

The car almost doesn't see me. It swerves at the last second and I dive out of the way. It runs into a lamppost and I run to the driver's aid. After all, it was mostly my fault for walking out into the middle of the street without checking for random cars that are going like, seventy miles an hour. :P

"Sir, are you alright? I'm so sorry-" I begin, opening their crumpled car door. But the face staring back at me is one I've prayed and prayed to never see again.

And the worst part is, my mask is slipping off.

* * *

_HOW'S THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER!?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry for lateness! Agh, so sorry._

**Chapter TWO**

**Place: New Jersey**

**Time: that's irrelevant**

**Jerome's POV**

I glance at the moving truck outside the house next door. They just got here about thirty minutes ago. They've moved the new guy's stuff into his house fairly quickly. Now I'm just waiting for the moving dudes to leave so I can head next door and try to be neighborly for once.

But I am _not_ in a neighborly mood.

Eh, we'll see how it goes.

The truck pulls away and I unlock my door and head over to the new guy's house. He's right next door to me. I knock loudly on his front door.

A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes answers the door. He scans over me, blinks a few times, scans me again. "Uh, hi?" I say cautiously, wondering if the new neighbor kid is a total psycho.

"You… You're… YOU'RE JEROMEASF!" he screams. Then he turns around and yells to the house, "MITCH! MITCH, WE LIVE NEXT DOOR TO _THE _JEROME ACETI!"

"Mitch" walks calmly to the door. "Connor, no opening up doors to random strangers," he scolds the boy.

Connor stares at him with wide eyes. "Mitch. This is Jerome Aceti. Jerome Aceti is not a random stranger, he's _Jerome Aceti."_

"Hi. I'm Jerome," I say nervously, even though the boy has announced it several times. There's an overly hyper fan living next door to me. I'M SCARED.

The boy jumps up and down happily. "YOU ARE AT OUR DOORSTEP. YOU TOUCHED OUR DOOR! YES!"

I raise an eyebrow. "You sound like an obsessed fangirl."

"Sometimes I wonder about his sexuality. I mean, honestly, Connor..," Mitch says, trailing off as he waits for a response.

"Hey! Don't be mean, Mitch!" Connor complains. "Or I'll tell Marley!"

Mitch shrugs. "Bye, Jerome. Gotta unpack."

He leaves, and I wave to his brother before doing the same. Well. Mitch isn't crazy, but he's the slightest bit rude…

Still. I could use a friend. I'm starting a new school soon, because my old one sucked for many reasons. I'm pretty sure Mitch and Connor are going to the same school as me, now… (Don't you _dare_ ask how I know this.)

Yup. Unless I want to be the friendless new kid in the middle of the school year, I'ma have to befriend Mitch. Anyways, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a friend on his first day.

"Hey, Connor!" I shout, turning back around and jogging back to their doorstep. "Which school are you going to?"

He lights up at the chance to talk to me again. Geez, dude, come on. You're my neighbor now. It is cute though, how eager he is to talk with me. I wonder if he or Mitch plays Minecraft…

"I'm going to AlterUniv Middle School, and Mitch is going to the highschool next door. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if either of you would like help getting around to classes. I mean, I wouldn't be _that_ much help, considering I'm going to be new, too, but still…"

"Oh, cool! I bet Mitch would love that!" He pauses. "Well, he'd better love that. Why _wouldn't_ he? But he's weird, so he might not, for some strange reason. I would love it though. I wish I were old enough for high school."

I chuckle, ruffling his hair. "No you don't, it's no fun. Anyways, we can still hang out a little outside of school. Do you play Minecraft?"

His eyes widen. "O-Of course!"

"Wanna play sometime?" I ask, smiling. This is adorable, seriously. This kid is brilliant.

"YES! OH MY GOODNESS, YES!"

I laugh. "Cool!" Oh, right, almost forgot. I have to make a my-age-friend. "And Mitch could play, too, if he wanted."

"MITCH!" Connor screams. "MITCH, I JUST GOT YOU A DATE WITH A FAMOUS YOUTUBER!"

My eyes widen. "D-Date? I don't think you really know what a date is, kid-"

"Nah, I get it! The thing is, even if you don't _think_ it's a date, it totally is. Definitely. Completely. Totally."

"U-Uh…"

"Connor!" Mitch shouts, bounding down the stairs. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Getting you a date!"

"I-I- I mean- What!?" Mitch splutters. "We just met him! And he's a dude!"

Please don't tell me Mitch is homophobic.

"So? I know for a fact that doesn't bother you, Mitch! Come on, it'll be fun!" Connor presses.

Mitch's eyes widen and his cheeks and ears turn red. "C-Connor-" he squeaks, watching me carefully, probably waiting for me to get all judgy.

"It's fine!" I laugh. "Sexuality doesn't matter to me." What an interesting first day he's having here. "Anyways, would you wanna record a Minecraft video with me?"

"S-Sure," Mitch says, probably still flustered about the brother-telling-random-stranger-he-likes-boys thing.

"Awesome! Wanna come to my house after school tomorrow, then?"

"We'll be there!" Connor yells happily, waving to me and then dragging his brother inside the house. I snort and close their front door for them before walking back to my house.

This neighborhood just got a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_*that moment when you've taken so long to update a story that you have to click 'show more' on the My Works page*_

_NOTCH, I'M SORRY_

_I wrote this chapter without Gillian (someone spam her with messages or something, she hasn't written in forever :/) and I didn't wanna do too much without her, so here's a short, crappy chapter._

_Try your hardest to en-juh-hoy!_

**Chapter THREE**

**Place: the middle of the street **

**Time: rawr**

**Cry's POV**

"Oh my gosh- I- Please don't- I-"

"Are you all alone?" the too-familiar man asks nicely, glancing around the street. A grin creeps slowly onto his face as he takes in the empty road. "Well. That isn't safe, kid."

"I-I- I don't- I-" I stammer, desperately trying to re-tie the strings of my mask before it can fall off my face. My fingers won't stop fumbling with the strings. I can't focus. I'm mostly frozen in place.

"Get in the car, Ryan," the man growls. Then his eyes flick towards something behind me right before they widen in fear. He adds in a sickly sweet voice, "Just so I can give you a ride home, of course."

"W-Why are you suddenly- H-How did you know my-"

"Come on, Ryan," the man snarls in a low, barely audible voice.

"No, I don't- stop!" I shout as he reaches out a hand and latches it onto my arm. Then I cry out in pain as he digs his nails into my arm. "S-Stop, let me go!"

"I've finally found you after years of looking, I'm not going to just let you go-"

"Ah, sir?" another threateningly familiar voice asks. Oh, no, not now. I can't handle this right now. "He told you to let him go."

"Butt out, kiddo," the man growls. "This is none of your business- Ryan is mine."

The other person scoffs. "You wish, grandpa." Then strong arms pull me away from the man I'd hoped never to see again.

Not wanting to cause a scene, the man huffs and glares at us before sputtering away in his badly damaged vehicle.

"Are you alright?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping above all hopes that I'm not being held by who I think I'm being held by. "Y-Yeah," I squeak, cursing myself for letting the pitiful noise escape my lips. The man's surprise appearance is sort of screwing with my sarcastic, doesn't-give-a-crap-about-anything facade.

He turns me so that I'm facing him, and I hesitantly open one eye.

Called it.

"H-Hey, Felix."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys! Long time, no read, amiright? Yeah, oops. BUT I'M DOING THIS EXTRA CREDIT CRAP FOR SUMMER SCHOOL AND GILLIAN IS DOING IT TOO AND WE HAVE A BUNCH OF FREE TIME SO WE'RE WORKING ON THE COLLAB. :D We have FIVE written, too, but I'll post that tomorrow. :DDD YAY!_

_The characters in this book are all freaking hormonal teenage girls, I swear. XD This is insane. And this book also moves way too quickly, but you know what? YOLO. This is our YOLO book. WE DO WHAT WE WANT, KIDS_

_Alright, yeah, I'll just- just take this._

_En-juh-hoy, my be-ay-yoo-tiful Rulers!_

**Chapter FOUR**

**Place: still the middle of the fricking street**

**Time: like** **ten seconds later**

**Felix's POV**

"Hey, ar-ar-are you alright?" I ask him.

"Um. I- Yeah. Yes. I- I'm fine. I'm perfect. I just- yeah. Thank you," he stutters.

"Good, do you want to come over for awhile?" I ask.

"Uh… I shouldn't really… I just… Um… Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice," he says, smiling.

"Great, you play Happy Wheels?" I ask him politely.

"Uh- yeah, actually."

"Cool, follow me," I say.

OMG…. He's going to come over… maybe tonight will be the night I tell him… I doubt he will forgive me though… and what will my bros say? They may hate me if I tell Ryan I like him.

We get to my house and I throw my things on the ground and climb up the stairs. Ryan follows me up into my room.

"You wanna play COD or Happy Wheels?" I ask him.

"Uh… Happy Wheels. Wait, do you have that game called... uh…The Last of Us?"

"Actually… I do."

I run over to my stack of video games and dig through them to find The Last of Us. I take out the disk and put it in my Play Station. He's sitting on my bed… looking as handsome as ever. I want just to go up to him and push him down on my bed and kiss him. but I can't. Not yet. I need to know if he feels the same about me.

**Ryan's POV**

Why, why did I agree to do this!? He _hates_ me, he constantly beats me up at school, and he makes me feel completely worthless! So why on _earth_ would I _e__ver_ agree to come over to his house?

I guess I just wanted to thank him somehow for saving me from Dr. Idjit. (Okay, technically, it's Dr. Idjeon, but no self-respecting human calls him that - he's a monster. _And_ an idiot.) I don't know what I would have done if that twisted scientist had actually gotten me into his car… That guy is sick. He does sick things in that lab of his. I am never, _ever_ going back there again.

And anyways, Felix actually seems to be acting nice for some reason! Honestly, I don't know why, and I don't care why, just as long as he continues this out-of-character behaviour. Heck, I wouldn't mind it if he were in love with me, just as long as he'd keep treating me like this! It's great!

On the other hand, maybe I should go home… I mean… It isn't safe, being here with him…

It will only put him in danger.

"Hey, Felix?" I ask, standing up.

"Yeah?" he replies.

I stop. I'm already here. What's the harm in staying just a tad longer?

"Uh, thank you. For letting me come home with you. It, um… means a lot." I sit back down on the bed.

I didn't wanna go back home to my parents anyways.

**Felix's POV**

"No problem," I reply.

I want to tell him I like him soooo much, but I don't know how to… Well… here goes nothing…

"Hey, Ryan?" I ask politely.

"'Sup?"

"I have something to tell you, and it's kinda important…"

"Hmm? Alright, go ahead, I guess."

OH MY GOD… WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? "I… ummm….." I stop.

"'You, um,' what?"

"I... may... like you… as more than a friend." What am I thinking?!

"Like _best_ friends? 'Cause yesterday you were beating me up…"

"Not quite… and I am SOOOOO sorry I did that to you. I really mean it, Ryan."

"Ah… well… I guess I can forgive you? But I will _not_ forget. And don't expect me to ever talk to you again if you keep bullying me at school."

"Oh trust me, Ryan, I won't. But I still have one question…"

"What is it?"

"Do you… like me like I like you?"

"Like a best friend? No. I hate you. You've been beating me up for like five years straight."

"But…. I…." I start bawling. How could I have done this to him? I'm such an idiot and he probably doesn't even care what this just did to my heart. My only fear is that he will tell everyone my secret.

"Hey, woah, Felix!" he says, eyes widening as he stands up. "Calm down, I- I'm sorry. You probably had a reason or whatever." His eyes harden. "Not that that excuses anything you did. But, still, I…" He sighs. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I just… greatly dislike your personality."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I love you."

**Ryan's POV**

Oh. OHHHHH. OH. CRAP.

NOW WHAT?

"U-Uh- I- Um-" How _do_ I feel about Felix? I mean, yeah, I consider him physically attractive. But that doesn't really matter when the guy beats you up for, like, your entire high school experience. Does it? Uh…

"I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that," I say quietly, not making eye contact.

"I'm so stupid. I'm sorry I even bothered telling you." He starts bawling again.

OMIGOSH WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?

I AM NOT A THERAPIST. :/

"Hey, hey, it's alright! It's okay, calm down, you're okay… uh… you want a popsicle? I can get you a popsicle. I'll go to the grocery store up the street!"

"No, it's not okay. You don't understand."

"What, you don't like popsicles? Everyone likes popsicles!"

"Sure. Whatever. Let's go." he says hesitantly, sighing.

Awesome, he's not crying anymore! Good, this is good. This is progress. Brilliant! I knew he'd want a popsicle. "Alright, come on." I grab his hand and drag him out of the bedroom, causing him to drop the game disc's case. "What do you like better, grape or watermelon?"

"Cherry is my favorite."

"YAY! :D"


	5. Chapter 5

_Omigosh guys what even is this? XD Can we just- this hardly even makes sense, and it's all really crazy and silly, and there is a lot of all caps work going on, and a bunch of dragging out certain syllables in words, and the clicheness literally hurts my brain sometimes, and I just-_

_I don't know anymore, guys._

**Chapter FIVE**

**Place: New Jersey or something**

**Time: idek man**

**Mitch's POV**

I can't believe this. Jerome… is… my… neighbor. How am I managing to contain my excitement? He is soooooo hot 3. I should go over to his house and try to befriend him. But I have to be chill about it. *DING DONG* Oh crap! It's probably Jerome! I calmly walk to the door, but Connor has already opened it.

"OMG MITCH HE CAME BACK!" Connor shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, Jerome," I say nonchalantly.

"Uh, hi," he says, almost shyly, as he waves. "Sorry to bother you guys again, but I was wondering if I could get your phone numbers..?"

Did he just ask for my… OMG.

"Sure," I say a little too anxiously. Crap. I blew my cover. "It's (555)666-6667. Connor doesn't have a phone."

He punches my number into his phone. OMG. Jerome… Jerome… JEROME HAS MY NUMBER!

"Awesome! Mine is 555-2573-2315724-3758916345874238-5789."

"DAAAAANNNNNGGGG, that's a long number," I say awkwardly. OMG _I_ HAVE _JEROME'S_ NUMBER!

"Heh, yeah," he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's got a long story to go with it."

"I bet, lol, you don't have to worry about me leaking it," I say.

"Well, that's great. I'm really not too fond of random fans getting a hold of my number. ."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be either. Connor told me you might need help around school."

"Oh. Um. Well, that's not quite what I said?... But it's sort of what I meant. You know, your brother is, like, almost creepily good at reading people."

"I know right? Anyways, I'm kind of a loner so you can hang out with me all you want to," I say.

"Awesome!" he says, smiling. "You know, what your brother was saying earlier… I mean… like… I wouldn't really _mind_ going on a date with you? If you'd, uh… like to?"

OH. MY. GOSH. HE WANTS TO DATE ME?! HARDCORE FANGIRLING.

"I mean, not if you don't want to!" he says hurriedly. "I just- yeah, I'm sorry, that was dumb, I shouldn't… like, you don't even know me, and… uh… heh… Yeah, I'll just go…"

NOOOOOOO!

"No, stay. That sounds like a perfect idea. I know exactly where we can go."

He tilts his head. "Where?"

"There's this dirt road that leads to the lake. When the sun sets, it's the second most gorgeous sight ever."

"Um…. Mitch… You do realize I'm still here, right?" Connor asks awkwardly.

Oh, crap. Crap.

Jerome's eyes go wide. "Um. I'll just… uh… call me later, 'kay, Mitch? Bye!" He runs home like he's being chased by zambies. My brother is horrible.

"Mitch…?" Connor says with a weird voice.

"Uh… Yeah?" I ask back.

" Are you… gay?" he asks with an excited look on his face.

"You know what? I really don't know. He makes me question my sexuality," I reply.

"I know right? Me too!" Connor reply.

"Hahaha, yeah. _No._ Now you need to go to bed," I say.

"BUTTTTTTT!" he screeches.

"Oh fine, go downstairs and play MineCraft with Jerome or something."

"Okay!" and he flies down the stairs. I chuckle. He's such a pain in the butt.

I run upstairs and pull my phone out of my pocket.

*3 missed calls from Ashley, 1 missed call from Hot Stuff (AKA JEROME)*

OH CRAP! I call Ashley back first because I know the phone call between Jerome and I will take awhile.

*BRRRRING BBBRING *

"Hello?" Ashley asks as she answers the phone.

"Hey, sorry, I had some unexpected company. What's up?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about," she says nervously.

"Okay, go for it."

" You know how we've been friends for several years, right?"

"Yeah..," I say with a scared voice.

"Well… I've liked you as more than a friend since the day I met you on the Playground in 5th Grade."

**A****shley's POV**

"Well… I've liked you as more than a friend since the day I met you on the Playground in 5th Grade." OMG. Did I really just tell him? What if he rejects me? What if he's with someone else and didn't tell me? Ugh…

"You… You do?" he replies in a confused voice.

"Yes… and I was hoping we could maybe… Date. Mitch, will you go out with me?"

"Uhhhh…... "

"Mitch?" Oh, geez, he's about to reject me.

"Mitch! It's dinner time!" I hear in the back ground.

"Hey, I gotta go, and I won't be able to talk tonight, sorry. I'll talk to you after school tomorrow, though, okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye."

OMG. I finally got him. He's mine! I can't wait to see my new boyfriend tomorrow!

**Jerome's POV**

Oh, oh my gosh. Oh my good Lord. Ohhhhhh ohhhh my gosh. I got Mitch's phone number! Oh my gosh!

Mitch and I are going to go on a date and get married and adopt babies and love each other for ever and ever and star in the next Disney movie. :D

Oh, crap, I've transformed into a weird fanboy. o.o

Dang, I need to stop reading my fans' fanfictions. Not a good idea. Some of those things are **nasty!**

Anyways. ANYWAYS. I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH MITCH OMGIASDLG HBGFSD-

Calm, Jerome. Calm time. Be calm. Oh, geez. How can I be calm?

Oh, oh my gosh. I don't even _know_ Mitch! We're gonna go on this date and he's gonna hate me and I'm gonna fall in love anyways and then I'll be heartbroken because he's amazing and probably has like a million boys _and_ girls running after him and I don't stand a _chance _and he probably has a girlfriend back home and he probably doesn't even like dudes and this'll probably be just like that time where Adam left me for that Ty guy even after we'd promised to stay together forever and- and- and-

*hyperventilates*

OH GEEZ ANXIETY.

I NEED TO CANCEL-

I NEED TO CANCEL THE DATE.

I CAN'T- MITCH DOESN'T WANT TO DATE ME.

HE'S JUST LIKE ADAM, HE DESERVES BETTER.

I dial his number quickly, swallowing hard and trying to get my breathing under control as the phone rings repeatedly. "Hello?" Mitch's voice comes through the phone.

"MitchI'mSoSorryButIHaveToCancelThatDateThingIAmSoSoSorryButYouDeserveBetterAndIReallyJustSuckSoThanksAnywaysBye."

I hang up.

Then I throw my phone across the room and sob.


	6. Chapter 6

_I just want you all to know that when we actually write these chapter's on the google doc, we randomly make it all different fonts and colors._

_It shows up in the editing section of Wattpad._

_But it disappears when I push 'publish.' D:_

_Also this is pretty much a crackfic at this point, so, uh_

_oops_

_our bad_

**Chapter Six**

**Place: Ice cream stand**

**Time: 4 p.m. ish**

**Potato's POV**

"One cherry popsicle for you and one grape for you," the ice cream stand man says to us as he gives us our popsicles.

Ryan was right about the popsicles making you feel better, although it didn't cure my broken heart. I wish I could go back in time and take everything back. I was such an idiot to bully such a gorgeous human being. I guess I didn't notice until the last time I bullied him. He looked so… I don't know how to describe it.

"You had a great idea with the popsicles," I say to the gorgeous creature.

"Why, thank you," he replies jokingly.

"Hey, Ryan?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever realized how handsome you are?" I ask him as I look into his gorgeously mysterious eyes.

"U-Uh," he stammers, blushing immensely. "I, uh- no one's ever told me that."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I'll stop if you'd like me to."

"No! I-I mean, no. It's okay. I don't mind it, I just… I'm not used to it? Especially not from you, of all people."

"Yeah. I understand. I always bullied you because, well…" I stop. No. Not doing this. "Nevermind."

He tilts his head. "What, what were you going to say?"

"I was jealous. I don't know if you knew this or not but I know what you look like behind that mask. I didn't know why you hid it, but if you ever had the confidence to take it off… I would lose my popularity."

Ignoring my confession about popularity, Ryan panics. "Oh, oh my good gosh- you know!? You've seen my face!? N-No one's supposed to know, no one can know! It isn't- no! He'll find me, H-He'll hunt me down and- and-" He begins to hyperventilate.

"Wait what?" I ask him. I panic and do the only thing I know how to do to comfort someone. I run up and give him a huge hug. He starts bawling in my arms. Who's trying to get him? I need to know.

**RYAN'S POV**

I can't do this! I can't! I'll have to move again and get a brand new mask and dye my hair and- and- I just- I can't go back to that lab! I'm not an experiment, why don't those sick scientists see that? I'm a human! I shouldn't have to live my life in constant fear of being discovered!

"P-Potato- I-I- I can't- I can't stay her-" I cut myself off, melting into his hug instead. I haven't been hugged in the longest time… maybe I could stay just a bit longer?

"You can stay here. I'll keep you safe. Just… Who is trying to get you?" he asks me sincerely.

"I-I- If I tell you, then you'll be in danger too," I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Just tell me, please, Ryan." He stares into my eyes, and I break down in his arms.

"Potato, it's the HELL, the Human Experiment Legal Lab, and they- they- my parents believed in what they did, so they donated me to their facilities a month after I was born, and- and they'd experiment on me all the time, and- I- but- I got out! I got out, I escaped with my best friend, but Dr. Idjeon shot him on the way out, he killed him! My best friend died because I couldn't run fast enough and he had to stay behind to help me!"

I sob into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "P-Potato, I- I don't wanna go back there! They've been hunting me ever since I left, and I've had to stay with these freaking abusive adoptive parents just to hide myself and avoid blowing my cover, and I have to wear the mask so their cameras won't recognize me, and I- I can't- I hardly ever even call myself by my real name, I just go by Cry all the time so HELL can't track me down, and- and I- Please don't let them find me again, Potato! Please don't leave me like everyone else, please help me!"

"Ryan. I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here." I nod, swallowing hard and keeping my eyes closed. Eventually, the rest of the world kind of just fades away, and it feels as though I'm being moved.

"P-Potato?" I ask groggily, sitting up. Where are we? This isn't my house! This isn't the school, and this isn't Russ' or Red's house, and I don't trust anyone else, and- oh. Oh, it's Potato's house. I exhale slowly, closing my eyes again. I'm okay. I'm safe here.

**Potato's POV**

"Yes? How are you feeling? You kinda fainted." I ask him.

"Oh? Uh. I feel like crap. I mean, basically," he replies, shrugging as he opens his eyes.

"You need anything?"

"Umm…" He seems hesitant. "No. I'm good. Thank you."

"Okay, you probably need some rest. My parents said you can crash here for awhile."

"Really? Oh, that's great!" He pauses, bites his lip. "But, uh… could you, like… geez, this is dumb, what am I even doing… Will you stay?"

I thought he would never ask… "Of course… where would you like me to sleep?"

"Um. With me?"

YASSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'd love to!" I say a little too excitedly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, then. Um… you realize I meant the innocent way, right? Like, I am not in the mood to randomly have sex with you right now."

"I know… I just enjoy cuddles." I say nervously.

"Right. Okay, okay ,whatever, come here."

"Yay!" I run over and hop in my bed with him.

"Mm, this isn't weird at all..," he says sarcastically, but he doesn't try to move, so I guess it's okay.

I get closer to him and put my arms around him. He comes even closer to me. And we fall asleep.

SLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEP

*twenty-eight minutes of SLEEPSLEEPSLEEPs later*

"I found them, Bob."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the lack of updates! I accidentally blocked ff . net last week. I'm an idiot._

_BUT IT's FIXED SOMEHOW :D_

_EN-JU-HOY!_

Chapter 3+4 ( which equals 7…)

Place: DA SKOOL :D

Time: CONNOR DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO READ OLD-FASHIONED CLOCKS D:

Connor's POV

(Connor does have some… mental issues and talks to himself… A LOT.)

I'll admit, I do have a "small" obsession with this thing on the internet called… uh… "fanfiction."

It started out small, at least. Like, really small! I didn't even read it at all except for, like, one a day. Nothing much. Occasionally I'd read once and hour instead. It seemed to fit my schedule more.

Then it got worse.

You see, I ran into the shipping section of fanfiction.

Then I remembered that I forced my big brother to create a Youtube channel a couple years back. He has, like, what, building on a 100,000 or so subs? And I thought, hey, I want to read a smut- i mean, fluff scene between JeromeASF and my brother!

I couldn't find one.

So I wrote one.

I suppose this is where Merome started- I got a lot of reads on that fanfiction. It was only a oneshot, but it was amazing - seriously, I'm not even kidding, it was glorious - and everyone who read it fell in love with it.

Thus began #Merome.

Everyone who read my fanfiction - all the writers, anyways - wanted more of it. Except, woah, there wasn't any! So they started writing. Suddenly there was fanfiction and fanart and fan-videogames and fan-posters and fan-shirts, and you know what?

My brother kissed Jerome in each and every one of them.

It was really beautiful, you know?

Until my brother found my wattpad account.

Things kind of went downhill from there.

I had to make the famous oneshot private super quickly so he couldn't see it- I didn't want him to know about my glorious ship! He would hate it, he'd blush up a storm and probably turn red and die or something. I don't know. Mitch is weird.

But I thought, hey, why not post it on every other fanfic site in the world, too, since Mitch accidentally read a smut on wattpad and now no longer wants to read another fanfic in his life? I'll be safe!

That was when and Archive of our Own learned about Merome.

I then informed all of my friends, who ship it just as hardcore as I do. Like, dude, we ship those two like fedex!

So what did I do when I got to my bedroom that night?

I called all my friends.

And what did my friends tell me? They knew some kids at my new school. And guess what?

Wait for it…

They. Ship. Merome.

#MEROME4DAYZZZZZZZZZZZz

I came to school flaunting my fanfic-writing prowess and blabbering about Merome and how meant to be it was. Is. Totally meant to be. Totally. Don't deny it, don't you dare. You have to be either drunk or high or mentally retarded to not believe in Merome. Or something.

Anyways, I have started a club, here on my first day of school! The #Merome4Dayz Fan Club!

We have 69 (HAHAHAH…. No? Okay) members.

I am the captain.

I SAIL THIS SHIP, PEASANTS! BOW TO MY SHIPPING GENIUS! WOOT WOOT!

"Hey, Connor, could I join your club?"

"I dunno," I say hesitantly. "How hard do you ship Merome?"

"With all of my psychopathic fangirl heart," she whispers, eyes burning with passionate shipping fire.

I nod. "Yup, you're in." Dang, now we have 70 members. Whatever.

"Yay!" she cheers and fangirls hard core. "The first meeting is tonight, right?"

I grin. "Yep. Be there or be square. Oh gosh i take that back i will never say that again omigosh"

"All stupid sayings are excused when you say them because you came up with Merome."

"Good point."

"Yo, Connor!" Jerome calls, walking over to me. "I've got a free period right now, so I thought I'd see if you wanna go bug Mitch?"

"Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh he wants to hang out with Mitch he wANTS TO HANG OUT WITH MITCH," the fangirl next to me panics. "OHHHHH GEEZ WHAT DO WE DO"

"Shush, act casual," I whisper, nudging her with my elbow.

She nods sharply and then leans back (casually) against the wall that isn't actually there. She falls, screaming overdramatically as she hits the ground. "OH, LORD, IT HURTS!"

"Your pride?" I ask, snorting. She glares at me playfully. "Yeah, yeah, sorry." I hold out a hand to help her up, and she thanks me and then runs off before her little fangirl heart dies or something.

"Who was she?" Jerome asks curiously.

"Oh, just a new member of this club I've started."

"You've started a club?" he asks excitedly.

"Uh-huh. Would you…" The plan begins to form in my head. "Would you like to attend our first meeting tonight?"

He shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! Thank you so much, Jerome! It's at six o' clock." No, it's not, it starts at five o' clock, but we'll need time to prepare. "Hey, maybe Mitch will come, too!"

"Oh, I'm sure he will if you ask him," Jerome assures me.

I put on my best pouty, broken-hearted face. "I don't think so, Jerome. Mitch doesn't like hanging out with me as much as he used to when he was younger."

Jerome furrows his eyebrows, and then he gets a determined look in his eyes. "I'll convince him to come, Connor, I promise."

"MUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laugh (casually) as Jerome and I head towards the library. Jerome gives me that 'what-the-heck' look, but I just shrug and move on with my life.

"MIIIIIIIITCH," I shout, running into the library and immediately getting death glares from at least five people. Jerome shushes me, cheeks burning red, and then pulls me towards the back of the library.

"Mitch?" he asks in a much calmer voice, though he seems almost- nervous? Omigosh he's nervous.

"Yeah?" he responds, looking excited.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Uh.. just looking for a book for History. What about you?"

"Oh. That, uh, that makes sense. I'm, uh, not doing anything, I'll just- Yeah. I'll just leave you to it, then."

OH GEEZ THE TENSION.

"Nah, Mitch won't mind if we stay. Right, Mitch? You don't want Jerome to leave, do you?" I ask innocently. Mitch's eyes widen, and then he glares at me.

"uh… I actually… wanted to talk to him… alone."

"Oh. … Oh. I seeeeeee," I drawl, wiggling my eyebrows.

"It's not like that, you need to get back to class anyways."

I huff, glaring at him as I step away from Jerome. "Well, bye, Jerome. If Mitch gets annoying, you can come hang out with me, okay? I'm way better than Mitch. If this thing between you guys doesn't work out, I'll totally be here to take my brother's place!" I grin kindly. I'm so considerate.

"Now I see why Mitch wouldn't want to go to the meeting..," Jerome mutters, and I frown.

"Hmm. Anyways, goodbaiiii!" I dart out of the library.

Time to make flyers for the meeting.

THERE ARE NEVER ENOUGH SHIPPERS.

Jerome's POV

"So, what was it you were wanting to talk about?" I ask.

"I just wanted to ask why you cancelled. You do realize I like you a lot right?"

"Oh," I chuckle nervously, taking a few steps back. "I, u-um, it's just that I- I don't wanna hold you back, you know? L-Like, there's this whole new school you'll want to explore, and I- I don't want to get in your way."

"You aren't getting in the way. Are you kidding? You've made this whole experience better for me."

My eyes widen. "Really?" How could I possibly be making his experience better? I'm just- geez, I went up to his doorstep how many times yesterday? Yeah, I'm totally improving his view of our city.

"Yeah, you wanna try the dating thing again?"

"U-Um…" I bite my lip, thoughts racing. What if I say yes and we start dating and stuff and then he finds someone better? Gosh, it'll hurt loads more if I've gotten attached when that happens. Ugh, but I've already gotten attached, haven't I? I breathe out slowly. "Sure. I guess. Why not?"

"Good! You won't regret it!"

I hope not.


	8. ChApTeR eIgHt :D

**Chapter 1+4+3 **

**Place: an airplane :D**

**Time: like 2am or something**

**Ryan's POV**

"We'll arrive in New Jersey in approximately one hour," the flight attendant informs us, and I lean my head against Potato's shoulder again, groaning. "This is _ridiculous,_ Potato. Did we really have to move halfway across the country?"

"Yes, for your safety. We should have gone to like… Louisiana." He muttered under his breath.

I roll my eyes. "I think New Jersey is fine. Then again, I get where you're coming from… He wasn't very clever, was he? He just showed up outside your house with a lab coat and a walkie talkie and a freaking machete. Totally not suspicious. At all."

"I know right? I mean they could have at least disguised themselves a little bit."

"Mmhmm. Then again, we didn't call him Dr. Idjit for nothing. He's the dumbest scientist in all of HELL. Strangely, his best buddy - Bob - is the smartest. And also the cruelest, although Idjit is a close second in that department."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get off this plane!"

"Mm, well. An hour left."

**Random Nearby Lady's POV**

"blah blah blah I'm old blah blah blah"

"Mm, well. An hour left," a little rascal in the seat across the aisle from mine mumbles happily as he rests his head on another boy's. Ew. Ew. EW. I'm too old for this.

"Excuse me, boyyys?" I ask, my voice shaking because I am old.

"Um. Yes?" asks the same boy.

"Stop being weird. Boys aren't supposed to do those things together. Unless you're brothers? No, you aren't brothers. Stop being lovey-dovey. It burns my eyes."

"SHOVE OFF YOU OLD HAG!" the other one screams at me.

Hmph.

Well, then.

"Men are not meant to love each other like that! And _gentle_men are not meant to scream profanities at ladies!"

"Lady? I don't see a lady. I see an old hag, though. Gosh, she's ugly," the first boy snarks. The nerve!

"I can't believe she thinks it's okay to talk to us like that. Some people will never understand," the second boy says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're right. _No_ _one_ will understand because it doesn't make sense!" I huff.

"I hope you die in a hole," the first boy informs me matter-of-factly.

"As do I."

The boy snickers, and my eyes widen.

"Oh! Oh, dear, that's not what I meant. I meant that _I _also hope that _you_ will die in a hole."

"Uh… I'm terribly sorry, _lady_, but you seem to have put my _boyfriend_ to sleep," Boy 1 sighs, mocking sadness. "Guess we can't listen to your babbling anymore.

"I hope he dies in a hole, too."

The boy's face gets… um… scary. "I will literally chop off your head if you do not shut up and turn back to your dumb old people movie."

"_Downton Abbey_ is not an old people movie!" I protest while stereotypically knitting a sweater and playing ragtime on a nearby piano. He raises an eyebrow and turns to look at his _boyfriend_, successfully ignoring me, so I huff again and focus on my sweater.

**Ryan's POV**

"Boyfriend?" he asks quietly so the lady can't hear.

I smile sheepishly. "I mean, like- uh- I didn't mean it!" I whisper. "She was just being really annoying, and, like- ugh. Sorry."

"Don't listen to her, she's probably mentally challenged," says a girl in the row in front of us. She turns around, leaning over the back of the seat to speak to us.

"Uh, thanks. You're probably right, actually," I reply.

"I know I am. Anyways, I'm Ashlyn. 'Sup?"

"Um. I'm on a plane. To New Jersey."

"Cool. This is my friend Taylor. Say 'hey.'"

"Hey."

"Hey," Taylor echoes. "So, what's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Ryan. And this is Potato, but he's pretending to be asleep so Mrs. Retarded Lady won't bother us."

"Oh. Alright. We're going to go invade the cockpit and ask for more little peanut packets. You want some?" Ashlyn asks.

"Sure, thanks," I reply shrugging. They get up, and their combat boots stomp down the aisle as an attendant yells at them to sit down already.

"SHUT UP!" yells Ashlyn, because these two are rebels, they are.

They leave, and I realize that we've just crossed into New Jersey.

"We will be landing within the next few minutes," someone says over the speaker system.

"Almost there," Potato murmurs and pushes his head into the crook of my neck. "Almost there…"


End file.
